


Malibu and Coke

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Scent Mating, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Bed, True Mates, brief inappropriate touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Gabriel gets himself into trouble at a frat house party. Somebody comes to his rescue. Somebody who might just be more than a random stranger.





	Malibu and Coke

In hindsight, going to a party in pre-heat had been a pretty dumb idea. But Gabriel could work with ‘pretty dumb’. He could play both really well - being blond had absolutely no correlation with IQ and he knew it, but it was fun to play bimbo sometimes. 

He’d rocked up at the party with no alpha chaperone since Kali had a big test the next day. Gabriel knew some of the guys in frat house. They were assholes, sure, but they threw a good party.

The giggly omega routine had earned him more drinks than he could easily deal with, alphas pressing around him from all sides. And perhaps he had to admit that he was in over his head. Everything smelt kind of gross and he could feel the nausea of one too many tequila shots rising in his throat. Not to mention his heated skin and the fact that someone had their hand under the waistband of his tight black jeans.

He bleakly surveyed his options while the alphas around him snarled and bickered. Only Mister Handsy was actually touching him, and they were more interested in posturing than fucking at the present moment.

He immediately ruled out calling one of his alpha brothers, because he wasn’t sure he could survive the humiliation. He briefly considered letting one of the alphas take him to bed, but dismissed that too after an experimental sniff. They were all gross - especially Mister Handsy, Gabriel decided. He really need to do something about that.

He reviewed the exits to the room and decided that he could make his escape calmly to the kitchen. There had to be a window he could climb out of. 

He wiggled off the stool and took a small step away from his alpha crowd. “Just gonna get a brownie from the kitchen, okay? I crash if I don’t get my sugar.” He winked, and crossed the room before any of them could react. Drunk as he was, he made it to the kitchen in moments. Although his heart sank as he saw Mister Handsy follow him from the corner of his eye.

He couldn’t help letting out a distressed whine. Suddenly climbing out of a window seemed an impossible task (he couldn’t possibly squeeze through that gap, not in a million years). Absent mindedly grabbing a brownie, he looked around mournfully. He wasn’t alone.

Drinking Malibu and coke like it was nothing, half leaning on the fridge, was an alpha. Tall, stupidly tall, and kind of lanky in the best possible way. Gabriel whimpered again - a preheat kind of whimper. Because the alpha smelt too good to be true.

The alpha raised an eyebrow, glancing questioningly between Gabriel and the door. Gabriel groaned inwardly - there was the gross alpha again, leering at him. He was out of options.

“Baldur.” The Malibu and coke, delicious alpha of Gabriel’s dreams, drawled. So that was Mister Handsy’s name.

“Sam. What an unpleasant surprise.” Baldur returned. “If you’ll excuse me, I have something to attend to. Really can’t stop to chat.” 

He turned to Gabriel snapped his fingers, pointing at the floor by his feet. “Omega, here. Enough of your teasing.”

Gabriel regarded him for a moment, before shoving the rest of his brownie into his mouth. Really, what more did he have to lose? He’d been assaulted and insulted, and Baldur was ruining the delicious scent he’d just been enjoying - Sam’s delicious scent, his brain added helpfully.

“Nah, I don’t think so. You smell like the back end of a dumpster.” He returned, dusting crumbs from his fingers.

He didn’t see Sam move, but he felt it. Suddenly there was a solid mass of alpha weight behind him and a perfect scent curling around his body.

“You heard him. I suggest you go now.” 

Baldur snarled, but abruptly decided that fighting Sam was a terrible idea. Gabriel was infinitely glad to see him stiffen and walk away from the kitchen, leaving them alone. It was blissful.

But as soon as Baldur was gone, Sam stepped away from him. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t think I was pushing any boundaries. You just seemed like you needed a little help.” He awkwardly extended a hand, which Gabriel took and shook a little too enthusiastically.

“Nah, you’re good. Thank you, really. I didn’t know how I was gonna get rid of him. Hey...” He frowned a little. “Don’t I know you from somewhere? Are you pre-law?”

Sam nodded. “Yup. But I don’t recognise you. I’m sure I’d remember.” Gabriel didn’t miss the way Sam licked his lips. 

“Nah.” He flushed slightly. “I’m actually a dance major. Don’t laugh. My friend Kali is pre-law though, and I meet her after classes sometimes. She even takes me to those fancy law functions when I promise to behave myself.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Sexy, great scent and you dance? I’m feeling kind of inferior here.”

Gabriel smiled shyly and leaned in an inch or two, hoping to get a little more of the alpha’s scent. He was about to return Sam’s compliments when unfortunately, he misjudged his sense of balance and pitched forward, straight into Sam’s arms.

“Shit, sorry.” He shook his head. Strong hands were holding him up by his waist. “I’m not exactly sober...”

Sam chuckled softly. “I kinda guessed. Do you wanna go lie down? Nothing weird, I promise. You just look kind of pale.”

Gabriel nodded gratefully as Sam encouraged him to slump a little closer, supporting him completely as they left the kitchen. They found one of the house’s many bedrooms and the betas who had been making out on the bed made a quick exit in response to Sam’s growl. 

Gabriel sank into the mattress with a pathetic groan. Sam hovered next to the bed before clearly making the decision to stay. “In case Baldur comes back. Also I should really get some sleep - got a big test tomorrow.” He explained.

“You smell really good.” Gabriel finally mumbled, toeing off his shoes. “Like... summer rain. And camping out under the stars. And icing sugar. Perfect.”

Sam looked a little startled. “But most people say I smell bitter.” He retorted. Gabriel shook his head firmly, pulling Sam down onto the bed beside him. 

“No way. You smell like stardust. Just the right amount of sweet...” He pressed himself against the alpha’s chest, already 90% asleep. Sam settled one hand on his waist a little uncertainly.

“You know, I meant it before, you don’t smell so bad yourself.” He murmured. “Like mint candy, and fresh linen. And... strawberry jelly.” 

Gabriel looked up through bleary eyes. “Huh. Most people say I smell like burning grass. Not a good smell for an omega, unless you’re some kind of pyro.”

Sam wetted his lips carefully. He was suddenly very aware that he was holding a very beautiful omega in his arms, and that perhaps the protective instinct he felt ran deeper than he’d originally thought. 

“Hey. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about True Mates, would you?” He mused, glancing down at Gabriel. The omega had his head on Sam’s chest, his white throat bare and beautiful.

As Sam spoke, Gabriel began to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment!


End file.
